familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Allen County, Kentucky
Allen County is a county located in the U.S. state of Kentucky. As of the 2010 census, the population was 19,956. Its county seat is Scottsville. The county is named for Colonel John Allen, a state senator and soldier who was killed leading the 1st Regiment of Kentucky Rifleman at the Battle of Frenchtown, Michigan during the War of 1812. Allen County is a prohibition or completely dry county. It was formed in 1815 from parts of Barren and Warren counties. Allen County is included in the Bowling Green, KY Metropolitan Statistical Area. History Allen County was established in 1815 from land given by Barren and Warren counties. A courthouse fire in 1902 resulted in the loss of some county records. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (2.1%) is water. Adjacent counties *Warren County northwest *Barren County northeast *Monroe County east *Macon County, Tennessee southeast *Sumner County, Tennessee southwest *Simpson County west Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 17,800 people, 6,910 households, and 5,113 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 8,057 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 97.62% White, 1.07% Black or African American, 0.16% Native American, 0.12% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.36% from other races, and 0.66% from two or more races. 0.83% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 6,910 households out of which 34.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.60% were married couples living together, 9.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.00% were non-families. 23.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.55 and the average family size was 2.99. In the county, the population was spread out with 25.80% under the age of 18, 8.90% from 18 to 24, 28.50% from 25 to 44, 23.10% from 45 to 64, and 13.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 95.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,238, and the median income for a family was $36,815. Males had a median income of $27,587 versus $22,659 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,506. About 13.20% of families and 17.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 23.40% of those under age 18 and 20.40% of those age 65 or over. Politics Allen County, like most of Kentucky, is increasingly solidly Republican, although it was like those counties to its east in Appalachia never a part of the "Solid South". The last Democrat to carry the county in a Presidential election was Woodrow Wilson in 1912, although a number of other elections have given Democrat majorities as recently as the 1999 gubernatorial election.Sullivan, Robert David; "How the Red and Blue Map Evolved Over the Past Century"; America Magazine in The National Catholic Review; June 29, 2016 Voter Registration Statewide Elections Communities *Adolphus *Amos *Halifax *Halfway *Holland *Meador *New Roe *Petroleum *Scottsville Notable residents *Mordecai Ham *Jim McDaniels *Charles Napier (actor) *Norro Wilson *Cal Turner Sr. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Allen County, Kentucky References Category:1815 establishments in Kentucky Category:Settlements established in 1815 Category:Allen County, Kentucky Category:Counties of Kentucky Category:Dry counties of Kentucky